


好习惯

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc





	好习惯

00  
两本结婚证，两枚戒指，改变了两个人的命运。

01  
“王俊凯…我不要结婚…”

易烊千玺在王俊凯怀里哭得梨花带雨的，握成拳的手一下下地敲在王俊凯的身上。

那可怜的哭腔让王俊凯听得心一阵的发疼，他手足无措不知该如何来安慰易烊千玺，只是用力地把人圈外怀里，让他不能有一丝的挣扎。

他与易烊千玺从没见过面，可父母的包办婚姻让他没有拒绝的权利，想他这么一个少男少女杀手，若是娶了一个满脸麻子满脸雀斑的人，他倒不如撞砖死去得了。可当他推开卧室的这扇门，易烊千玺站在不远处，小心翼翼地抬头看他，这一看狠狠地撞进了王俊凯的肉骨里，所有的脉搏在猛烈跳动。

杀手甘愿投降。

“王俊凯”，易烊千玺停止了哭声，用着无比认真的语气与他说，“我不喜欢你，我有了喜欢的人”

王俊凯的脸顿时沉了下来，他低下头面无表情地看着易烊千玺，咬牙切齿地问他“你说什么”

易烊千玺下意识地缩了缩脖子，可陷入爱情的人该是无畏无惧的，他挺直了身子，“我有喜欢的人了，你困住得了我的人，却永远得不到我的心”

王俊凯闻言把他整个人扔到了卧室的双人床上，像是糯米团似的易烊千玺在被褥里圆滚滚地翻了个遍，暴怒地摔门出去了。

易烊千玺从口袋里摸出手机，可怜兮兮的给备注名为哥哥的发消息，文字中透露着他是有多讨厌王俊凯。

隔壁书房的王俊凯接到了一条微信，是前段时间偶然添加的好友，只是前两天那人与他抱怨说要跟一个不认识的人结婚，他点开了消息。

-哥哥，他真的好凶T_T

他当即想到了易烊千玺，想着他是不是趴在床上委屈巴巴地在伤心，他把手机放在一边，起身走到卧室转动把手，却见易烊千玺窝在被子里，眼睛紧紧地盯着屏幕，连他进来的声音也没有听到半分。

王俊凯伸手想要夺他的手机，谁知他猛地藏在了枕头底下，警惕地望向易烊千玺。

“给你相好发短信”，王俊凯俯下身子，危险的气息弥漫在他们之间。

易烊千玺不甘示弱的与他对视，“关你什么事”

王俊凯从他枕边抽出手机，在手中把玩着，“易烊千玺，你是不是忘了你已经跟我结婚了”

易烊千玺抬手想要去抢手机，无奈王俊凯举的高度让他无法触及，他瞪圆了眼睛鼓着两腮，生气极了。

王俊凯把手机扔到床头柜的抽屉里，“嘭”地合上了抽屉，而后钻进了被窝里。

“王俊凯，你到底要干嘛”，易烊千玺惊地忙往旁挪了挪。

“做夫妻该做的事”

关灯，睡觉。

02  
次日。

易烊千玺是在王俊凯怀里醒来，他第一反应是去观察王俊凯有没有醒，看他闭着眼睛一动不动的，轻轻地拉开了抽屉，把手机给拿了出来，那置顶的微信竟没有红点。

哥哥没有回我消息，易烊千玺心里泛酸。

王俊凯的胳膊动了动，易烊千玺吓得把手机放回原处，保持着醒来的姿势又往里靠了靠。

他忽地想起他为什么要这么害怕，可王俊凯昨晚发火的样子在他脑海里无法抹去，而且哥哥一个普通公司的普通职员，若要是让王俊凯知道他的存在，哥哥的工作肯定没有了。

“我没有早上运动的习惯”，王俊凯懒懒的开口道，易烊千玺的那个部位隔着睡裤在他的大腿摩擦着，王俊凯的呼吸早已是不稳，偏偏他撩人不知，不停地往里拱。

“我也没有”，易烊千玺莫名其妙地回他。

王俊凯睁开眼睛，飞快地在易烊千玺的唇上吻了下，笑着说“可早安吻的习惯我是有的”

易烊千玺的脸顿时红了起来，害臊甚至有些隐隐不易察觉的接受，那本该的厌恶却是没有半分，他磕磕巴巴地说，“我…我不习惯”

“以后不仅早安吻，早上运动和晚上运动的好习惯你都会养成的”，王俊凯又凑过来吻了下，与第一次的吻不同，这一次有些缠绵之意，好些时间才不舍地分开了唇瓣。

易烊千玺在王俊凯到洗手间洗漱时，猛地反应过来这是他的初吻，他守着留给心爱之人的。

“王俊凯，你个混蛋”

03  
易烊千玺拒绝了王俊凯说要送他上班的要求，开玩笑啊，让公司的老总亲自送，他可没有这个胆，哪怕这老总是他名义上的丈夫。

王俊凯没有强求他，只是在车上意味深长的笑了下，跟他说“我明白了”

易烊千玺搭地铁到公司，刚踏进部门一步，部长却过来告诉他，从今开始他便是总裁的个人助理。

“叮”

电梯最高的楼层数出现在易烊千玺的视线里，他深深地吸了一口气，走出了电梯，直径往总裁兼他老公的办公室，他发现这一层竟没有一个员工，冷凄凄的样子。

“来了”，王俊凯站在门口等他，见他来上前说道。

易烊千玺小跑到王俊凯的跟前，不解地问道，“为什么没有人”

王俊凯弯下身子，脸贴到他的耳边，轻声道“有些事我不喜欢让别人看到”

“什么事”，易烊千玺僵硬地站着，王俊凯说话吐出的气让他脖颈处一阵温热。

王俊凯笑笑不说话，反问他“你知道我为什么让你来当助理吗”

“不知道”

王俊凯笑了声，调笑道，“易助理，你有没有听过一句话”

“……”

王俊凯在易烊千玺发愣的空闲，抚过他的后脑勺，重重地吻了下去。

“有事助理干，没事干助理”

04  
易烊千玺与王俊凯结婚三个月，除去亲吻拥抱，他们没有更进一步，原因别无，只因易烊千玺万分的抗拒。

“易烊千玺，我再给你一天的时间缓冲”，王俊凯强忍着怒火，“别逼我用强”

易烊千玺三个月没有收到哥哥的微信，他们的聊天停留在了他结婚那天，他对哥哥的喜欢不再像最初那样的强烈，反而在很多时候王俊凯更多的占据着他的全部。

他翻看与哥哥的聊天记录，在伤心难过的时候，哥哥总是会耐心地给他开导，他曾与哥哥说过会永远喜欢他，他不该背叛哥哥的。

易烊千玺给哥哥发了两条微信，随即他从抽屉里偷偷地把结婚证给塞到了背包里，他想王俊凯对他固然是好，在很多时候他的确是心动了，可他已经对哥哥说过的话不能不算数。

“上天，让我跟王俊凯续下辈子的缘分吧”，易烊千玺诚恳的祈祷。

-哥哥，能出来见一面吗。  
-今晚八点我在XX咖啡厅3号桌等你。

若不是这两条微信，王俊凯怕是已经忘记了有这么一号人的存在，他本想回他说要陪老婆没时间，可转念一想却面无表情地走到了客厅，与易烊千玺说，“我晚上要出去一趟”

易烊千玺的心跳忽地慢了半拍，捏着手机沉默不语。

“易烊千玺，我晚上要跟一个男人出去”，王俊凯气急败坏地说，他本以为会激起易烊千玺的肌肤心，却没想到易烊千玺竟会这样的冷漠。

“我没聋”，易烊千玺的声音有些颤抖，甚至他想跟哥哥说不去了。

王俊凯哼了一声，转身离开了。

八点，XX咖啡厅。

“王俊凯，你怎么会在这里”，易烊千玺找了半天3号桌，却看到王俊凯悠闲地坐在椅子上，定眼看去竟是3号桌。

王俊凯没从易烊千玺的不在乎中解气出来，冷冷地说道“怎么这你家开的”

易烊千玺想起王俊凯约了人，估计是在这等人的，可怎么就选了这个地方。

“难道，你跟你老情人要在这私会”，王俊凯仿佛联系了什么，故意问道。

“不是老情人，是我认识的哥哥”，易烊千玺一股脑的说了出来。

“哥哥啊”，王俊凯拉长了声音，又问道“你喜欢他”

“对，我喜欢他”，易烊千玺红着眼睛，他不知道为什么这些话说出来，心像是被揪的一样发疼，“从认识他的那一天我就喜欢他”

王俊凯从口袋里摸出手机，手指点开了微信，低头不知在打着什么字，“没想到出来一趟能听到这么感人的告白”

“啊”

王俊凯给他亮了一个聊天记录，备注是宝贝两个字，易烊千玺的心愈加的疼，可往下看却发现这记录有些熟悉。

“你…”

王俊凯收回了手机，他没料到他所以为的情敌竟是自己，他居然吃了自己三个月的醋，他揉了揉易烊千玺的头发，问他“要跟哥哥回家吗”

不等易烊千玺回答，王俊凯横抱起他，易烊千玺把脸埋在了他的颈窝，问道，“哥哥，你要干嘛”

王俊凯被易烊千玺的那声哥哥迷的不能自我，差点生出了在附近找个酒店，直接办了他的念头。

“睡你”

分明是流氓至极的话，王俊凯却是一本正经地说出来，可那略带性/感的嗓音勾着易烊千玺的心，让他不可避免地耳红心跳的。

……

王俊凯仅有的理智，在易烊千玺软软地在他身下求饶，说着羞耻之话的那一刻，而烧得一丝不剩。

“易烊千玺”，王俊凯用手托起易烊千玺的下巴，湿漉漉的眼睛望向他，他怜惜般地舔去他眼角的泪水，低低的问道，“我是谁”

易烊千玺能够感受到身体的那个部位又没入了一寸，仿佛是要在那里留下所有的痕迹，他艰难地说道，“王…王俊凯”

这一声如春yao刺激着王俊凯，他顾不得易烊千玺的承受力，直接顶入了高/潮，精ye射在了他的体内。

“原来你早就喜欢我了”，王俊凯吻着易烊千玺的头发，贪婪的吮吸着他身体的气味。

易烊千玺心一动，他哑着嗓子喊道，“王俊凯”

“怎么了”

易烊千玺搂过他的脖颈，在唇瓣相贴的那一刻，他与他说，“王俊凯，我爱你”

“我也爱你”

他们沉入大海的深处，溺在只有他们的世界里。

05  
在王俊凯多次的实践下，易烊千玺终于养成了早上运动与晚上运动的习惯，而且发誓永不改这一好习惯。

 

【番外 1】  
（＊摸鱼的内容，好像曾经发出来过的，在便签里发现挺符合这一个故事的，就拿出来当做番外吧）

易烊千玺最近喜欢上个男主播，那大半个月的工资全都给那个主播送礼物去了。

“王俊凯，你干嘛啊”，易烊千玺在得知他的工资全数转到了王俊凯的账户里，凶巴巴的推开了王俊凯的书房门，想要兴师问罪。

王俊凯在开公司的视频会议，职员被突如其来的声音惊了惊，只见有个脑袋冒了出来，还是浑身带着炸毛的。

“怎么了”，王俊凯关掉了电脑的摄像头，揽过易烊千玺的腰让他坐到自己的腿上，与他面朝面的。

易烊千玺没注意到亮着的键盘，掐着王俊凯的脸问他，“你凭什么让他们把工资打到你的卡上，你缺那点钱吗”

王俊凯没让他松手，笑着回他道“缺”

易烊千玺闻言腮帮子鼓得圆圆的，“你一个公司的老板哪里缺钱了”

“王…王总”，王俊凯干着一众的职员在那，经理迟疑了很长一段时间，弱弱地开口喊了声。

易烊千玺猛地转了回头，张了张口却最后把脑袋埋进了王俊凯的怀里，问他“你怎么不跟我说你在开会啊”

王俊凯重开了摄像头，职员那错愕的表情还没有消去。

“还有别的事吗”，王俊凯揉了揉易烊千玺的头发，问着视频那一片单身的职员。

不出所料，得到的是一致的摇头，“没有”

王俊凯结束了会议，易烊千玺这才探出了脑袋来，缺氧得让他大口吸了好几口气。

“王俊凯”，易烊千玺伸出手来，“把钱还给我”

“你不看直播我就给你”，王俊凯那独守空床的滋味太过难受了，尤其是易烊千玺看着那男主播满眼星星眼的样子，实在难受。

易烊千玺瘪了瘪嘴，“你就是羡慕邬童比你年轻比你好看”

王俊凯看着他笑而不语，易烊千玺有些后怕，软了软语气“小凯，哥哥”

“喊什么也没有用”，王俊凯表面上风平浪静，实则内心有万只的土拨鼠在尖叫。

“那喊这个有用吗”，易烊千玺搂上了王俊凯的脖颈，带着点撒娇的尾调，“老公”

王俊凯眯了眯眼睛，将他抱了起来扔到了卧室的大床上，回他道“有用”

易烊千玺双手抱胸，不让王俊凯对他进行下一步的行为，“那能给我钱吗”

王俊凯惩罚式地咬了咬他的下唇，“看你表现”

易烊千玺闻言眼睛彻底发亮了，“具体是什么”

“喊一次老公一千，做一次一万”

王俊凯把手伸进他的毛衣里，揉//捏//着胸//前//的那两粒。

“可邬童这两字，想一次倒扣一百，说一次倒扣一千”

易烊千玺委屈了，凭什么连想都不能想。

“不扣钱也行”，王俊凯脱下他的裤子，“我会让你没有精力去做那些事”

王俊凯用实践证明是如何让易烊千玺只想着他一人。

年轻有什么用，体力才是选男人的唯一标准。

隔日，王俊凯收购了邬童那个主播平台。

老婆的钱只能进到老公的口袋里。

不过一个月，易烊千玺对邬童脱了粉，他抹着眼泪删除了那上万张的照片。

“哥哥，怎么能跟尹柯在一起”

说好的对家，说好的死对头，到头来那一切只是小情侣的调//情而已。

骗钱又骗感情。

那晚的王俊凯像是发了疯似的，操//得易烊千玺骂邬童的力气都没了。

又过了三天，易烊千玺重新回坑，原因别无，只是童柯太甜了。

他要高举童柯的大旗。

【番外二】  
王俊凯偶然瞥见易烊千玺的微博账号，他登上了自己那个已拥有两百万粉丝的微博，在搜索栏里输入了易烊千玺的微博名。

-哥哥，你终于发自拍了。  
-哥哥，我好想你。  
-呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜哥哥呜呜呜呜呜  
……

王俊凯黑着脸滚动鼠标，发现易烊千玺转发邬童同一条微博十遍，每次转发的话让他想要彻底封杀了邬童。他点开了邬童的微博主页，算了下两次自拍的相隔天数。

40天，竟然40天就让易烊千玺像个白痴一样发疯。最可气的是，王俊凯从不觉得邬童有什么让人喜欢的优点，尤其是那张凶巴巴的脸，肯定对尹柯从不温柔的，就这一点他已把邬童排进了渣攻第一了。

王俊凯回到了自己微博的主页，心想要不要发个自拍让易烊千玺好回心，可距离上次自拍只有十天。

欲擒故纵，邬童这一招他太懂了。

一个月过去，两个月过去，王俊凯的红V降成了黄V。

“王俊凯，你那些小迷妹问我你什么时候发自拍”，易烊千玺在吐司上涂了层柠檬酱送进王俊凯的嘴里。

王俊凯偷偷乐着，正要跟易烊千玺说想看我的自拍就直说，我给你拍个千百张，可易烊千玺接下来的话让他更想封杀了邬童。

“虽然说你拍不拍跟我没关系，可你不拍，邬童哥哥也不拍了，你要不然等会拍一张吧”

“不拍”

王俊凯的待办事项第一项：封杀邬童。

END


End file.
